kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Alisa Reinford
|seiyuu = Yui Horie |voiceactor = Rachel Hirschfeld |age = * 17 (Sen I, II) * 20 (Sen III) |birthPlace = Roer, Erebonia |gender = Female |occupation = * Senior Manager * Thors alumna |affilliation = * Class VII * Reinford Group |relatives = * Irina (mother) * Franz (father) * Gwyn (grandfather) |nationality = Erebonian |weapon_Sen_I_II = Orbal Bow |orbment = Fire, Space |SlashType_Sen_I_II = — |ThrustType_Sen_I_II = — |PierceType_Sen_I_II = S |StrikeType_Sen_I_II = — |weapon_Sen_III_IV = Orbal Bow |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = — |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = — |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = SS |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = — |hobbies = Lacrosse Club |eyes = Rouge |hair = Blonde }}Alisa Reinford (アリサ・ラインフォルト) is the daughter of the Reinford family, the largest heavy industry corporation in Erebonia, and introduced as a member of Thors Military Academy's Class VII. Profile As someone who gets to the point, she leaves a brash impression on those meeting her the first time. She is actually a good-natured and kind woman on the inside, one who cannot overlook those in trouble. Although worried over her relationship with her mother, she enrolls at Thors Military Academy to find her own path in life. As a member of Class VII, she faces numerous trials as she deepens her friendships with classmates. After graduating, she returns to the Reinford Group to start working as a General Manager of the company's Development Division. With the appearance of the Gnomes, however, she finds herself opposing both her mother and maid Sharon. After she succeeds in getting them back on her side, she has one miraculous chance meeting with her father, whom she believed to have died in an accident. Personality Alisa is resolute and self-assertive, as well as being a brash and impulsive young woman. She is capable of holding grudges for a long time. Alisa also gets easily flustered by unexpected events, and gets noticeably upset when asked to room with boys, or when members of her family show up unexpectedly. Despite all this, Alisa tries her best to make her friends happy, and even if she denies it initially, cares deeply for all of them. Childhood She is the only daughter of the Reinford family, owners of the Reinford Group. Alisa herself states that, when her father was alive, she and her family were genuinely happy. Her father passed away when she was 9, which left her in the care of her maternal grandfather, Gwyn Reinford; her mother, Irina; and the family maid, Sharon Kreuger. Following her father's death, Irina began losing herself in running the business, and Alisa's family life quickly fell part. During the Nord Highlands field study, Alisa states that she was treated poorly by the other kids, due to her status as heiress of the Reinford Group. As such, she did not have many opportunities to make friends. In an attempt to distance herself from her overbearing mother, she enrolls at Thors Military Academy. She becomes an unfortunate acquaintance of Rean Schwarzer after the incident at the Old Schoolhouse, and although she despises him for it, she reluctantly apologizes to Rean for how she had been treating him the first few weeks of their acquaintance. Alisa reveals that she had been trying to apologize to Rean since then, but hadn't been able to. While in the Nord Highlands, she confides in Rean that she misses her old family and yearns for the past. She expressed concern that the company had become more important to her mother than family ties. When Alisa reveals that the railway guns were manufactured by the Reinford Group, she states that both her mother and the company had crossed the line. She also says that she has no regrets about joining Class VII, as she feels that the experience has let her grow as a person. Rean and others come to learn that despite everything that has happened regarding her mother, Alisa cares deeply for her family and friends. She has a sisterly relationship with Sharon, who enjoys teasing Alisa and getting rises out of her. She is also close with her grandfather, Gwyn, although she felt betrayed by his supposed abandonment of her and the Reinford Group. After the Erebonian Civil War, Alisa went back to Thors Military Academy to hastily complete her education. She also gets into a relationship with Rean who is still suffering from Crow Armbrust's death and the revelations about his father (if the player chose Alisa as Rean's partner) and helps him slightly recover. However, due to feeling a great sense of responsibility and duty to her family, Alisa decides to leave Thors to help her family rebuild the Reinford Group. Within the Reinford Group, Alisa takes up the duties as senior manager. She is responsible for the ARCUS II and the division dedicated to orbal staffs. Her current position within the company is the result of her abilities as a person, not merely her rank as the owner's daughter. She served as the liaison between the various military academies and the Epstein Foundation, working closely with Tio Plato. She also met with Elie MacDowell after the fight with Ouroboros in Crossbell. In , Alisa's life crumbled away before her eyes. She discovered that her father, Franz Reinford, had not only been alive all this time, but also had been collaborating with Giliath Osborne in secrecy. Furthermore, with her father turning out to be alive, Reinford maid Sharon returns to his side, forcing her to battle both her former maid and classmate, Siegfried. During the battle, she arms herself with the Orbal Gear EXAオーバルギアEXA, developed with Tio and Tita Russell. Sharon's departure from her side, her father's transmutation, Millium Orion's death and Rean completely losing control, Alisa entered a state of shock. Initially hesitant to even pick up the Imperial Chronicle, she regained her will to get back both Rean and Sharon through the the enthusiasm of New Class VII. After the return of both Rean and Olivert Reise Arnor, she and the rest of Class VII infiltrated the Gargantua and convinced Sharon to return to her side. At the end of , Alisa was given a last chance to meet with her father, as the curse placed upon him by Ishmelga was lifted. With the curse on Erebonia lifted, she joins the rest of her friends at the wedding of Olivert and Scherazard Harvey. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Alisa Reinford - S-Craft (Sen).png|Alisa's standard S-Craft cut-in in Sen. Alisa Reinford - S-Craft Summer (Sen).png|Alisa's summer variation S-Craft cut-in in Sen. Alisa - Menu Bust (Sen).png Alisa - Menu Art (Sen).png Alisa Reinford - SD Model (Sen).png Alisa - Menu Icon (Sen).png Rean & Alisa (Sen).jpg|Promotional art featuring Alisa alongside Rean Schwarzer. Alisa Reinford - Vestless & Casual Clothes (Sen).jpg|Alisa's vestless uniform and casual clothing. Young Alisa - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art - young Alisa Alisa Reinford Uniform Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|School outfit variations Alisa Reinford Casual Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Casual outfit variations Alisa Reinford Swimsuit Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Swim outfit variations Alisa Reinford Concert Uniform Uniformised - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Stage outfit variations Alisa Reinford Concert Uniform Individual - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Stage outfit variations Young Alisa Family (Sen).png Young Alisa (Sen).png Alisa Reinford - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Alisa Reinford Uniform - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft - uniform Alisa Reinford - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu bust Alisa Reinford - Casual Clothes (Sen II).png|Casual Clothes Ending - Visual 1 (Sen II).jpg|Heir of Reinford - ending visual Alisa Reinford - Bust (Sen III).png|A bust of Alisa's outfit in Trails of Cold Steel III. Alisa Reinford - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft cut-in of Alisa in Trails of Cold Steel III. Alisa Reinford - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Alisa Reinford - SD Model (Sen III).png Alisa - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|A screenshot from Trails of Cold Steel III featuring Alisa and Tita Russell. Alisa - Screenshot (Sen III) 04.jpg|A screenshot from Trails of Cold Steel III featuring Alisa and Sharon Kreuger. Alisa - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|Alisa using her bow in Trails of Cold Steel III. Alisa - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|A screenshot from Trails of Cold Steel III of Alisa sitting next to Rean Schwarzer, with Ash Carbide speaking to them. Alisa Reinford - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Alisa Reinford - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Alisa Reinford - Fine-tuning Sketches 2 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Alisa Reinford - Fine-tuning Sketches 5 (Sen III).png.png|Fine-tuning sketches Alisa Reinford - Fine-tuning Sketches 6 (Sen III).png.png|Fine-tuning sketches Alisa Reinford - Fine-tuning Sketch 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Alisa Reinford - Fine-tuning Sketch 4 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Alisa Reinford - Weapon (Sen III).png.png|Weapon Design Alisa Reinford - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Alisa Reinford - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Alisa Reinford - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Alissa Reinford - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Magical Alisa (Sen IV).png|Magical Alisa Alisa Reinford - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Alisa Reinford - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Alisa VOFAN - Concept Art (Sen IV).png|VOFAN concept art Trivia * The word "rein" stands for pure in German. * Alisa's bonding trophy in is titled "R for Romance". * Alisa's bonding trophy in is titled "A Lease on Love". * Alisa's bonding trophy in is titled "Reinford Groupie" References Japanese de:Alisa Reinford Category:Characters Category:Class VII Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Reinford Group Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters